


Last Breath Confessions

by destiel_makes_me_happy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Don't Know How To Tag This, Human Castiel, I Wrote This Two Years Ago, I'm only posting this because no knows who I am, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, It is really bad, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sam is not surprised, umm almost death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_makes_me_happy/pseuds/destiel_makes_me_happy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this two years ago at two in the morning recently found it and decided to post, will take criticisms just try not to be too cruel.-- Dean is awoken by Cas who has a major problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Breath Confessions

“ Dean!” called Cas. Dean woke with a start gun in hand. “Calm down, it's me.”  
“ Dammit Cas, don’t do that.” Dean yelled, as he rubbed his eyes and adjusted to reality.Dean looked at Cas and noticed that he was extremely pale. “Cas what’s wrong?” Cas could see the worry in Dean’s eyes and sighed.  
“ My grace is finally burning up,” Cas explained, “I’m dying dean.” Tears started welling up in Dean’s eyes.  
“ No this can’t happen, you can’t die Cas , you can’t.”  
“ I am dying Dean and there is nothing you can do, so please don’t get yourself killed trying to save me.” At that moment Cas collapsed on the floor.  
“ CAS!” Dean exclaimed as he jumped up. He picked his friend up off the floor and laid him on the bed. Holding Cas’s hand Dean said “ You can’t leave me Cas.”  
“ Dean...I have to tell you...before I die...I have to tell you..tell you...” Cas’s eyes fluttered shut.  
“ What Cas, tell me what?”  
“ I...I love you.” A sob broke free of Dean’s lips at Cas’s words.  
“ I love you too Cas.”  
“ Kiss me Dean.” Dean leaned down and touched his lips to Cas’s. The kiss tasted of their salty tears. After a few minutes Dean finally pulled away. “This isn’t fair I’ve only just become human again, and now I’m going to lose you.I shouldn’t have waited to tell you how I feel, and now it’s too late.”  
“ Maybe not.” Said an eerily familiar voice. “ I know how to save him.”  
“ Gabriel?” Dean and Cas asked at the same time.  
“ Yes.” Chuckled the archangel ”it is I.”  
“ What, how-”Dean stuttered.  
“ I‘ll explain myself quickly for we don’t have much time.Lucifer missed my heart only slightly so I used my trickster abilities to make it seem like he killed me, but for it to work you all had to believe it. I’ve waited to see how I could make up for abandoning you to Lucifer and here it is.”  
“ But, How can you save him?” Dean asked.  
“ Taking an angel’s grace by force will cause it to burn up because it is rebelling the body that took it, but grace given freely is as good as having your own grace back.”  
“ Gabriel I can’t ask you to do that.” Cas said.  
“ You don’t have to, everyone already thinks I’m dead and I don’t want to be an angel anyway, you know that. This is my chance to be free and make things right with the Winchesters.It is an honor to give you my grace, and all I ask in retun is that you let me crash with you guys. I’ll need all the protection I can get once I’m Human.”  
“ Done,” said Dean, “We’ll do it just save him.” with that Gabriel slit his throat and watched as his grace flowed from the wound to Cas’s lips. Dean watched as Cas slowly started to gain color amazed at the action of Gabriel. Gabriel fell to his knees as the last of his grace left his body.  
“ Cas how do you feel?” Dean asked slowly.  
“ I feel good, I’m fine, thank you Gabriel.”  
“ Remember our deal.” Gabriel whispered as he fell to the floor unconscious.  
“ We will” said Cas.  
“ Thank God you alright.” whispered Dean.  
“ I have to take care of Gabriel, but I will return soon.” Cas kissed Dean and then gathered up Gabriel.  
“ Okay, but hurry back. I love you.” Dean said smiling.  
“ I thought you hated these ‘chick flick’ moments?” Cas said with a devilish grin.  
“ Shut up.” said Dean laughing. Cas then left carrying Gabriel.  
“ Hey dean dinner’s here.” Called Sam. “ I got the pie, I know I forgot last time, but... what happened to you?” Sam asked as he looked at his brother who was sitting on his bed with swollen red-rimmed eyes and a distant confused look on his face.  
“ I’ll explain tomorrow, all you need to know is that Cas and... a friend are in the next room over.” Dean explained.  
“ O..kay? I guess, but at least come and eat before the food gets cold.”  
“ I’m not that hungry.”  
“ Dean?”  
“ Yeah Sam?”  
“ I’m glad your back.”  
“ What?”  
“ From being all demonized I mean.”  
“ Oh, yeah, me too Sammy, me too.”  
“ G’night Dean.”  
“ G’night Sam.”Surprisingly Dean was having a wonderful dream when he was awoken by a peck on the cheek. “What?” Dean asked Groggily.  
“ Hey, Dean can I ask you something?” asked Cas.  
“ Shoot.”  
“ Would you, um... would, uhh... well would you like to go on a date?”Cas asked. Dean was smiling as he replied.  
“ I thought you would never ask.”  
“ I saw a little diner down the road a ways... want to go?”  
“That sounds great.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Epilogue:  
Four hours after their date Dean and Cas arrive back at the motel.  
“ Where Have you two been?” Sam asked. “And why and how is Gabriel here... alive... and human?”  
“ Uhh... Um...hehe... uh, funny story actually... umm , Cas want to tell him?” Dean stuttered.  
“ Dean and I were on a date.” Cas explained.  
“ On...on a date .. like an actual date?” Sam questioned. “ Finally I was wondering when this would happen. I guess this is a result of last night, which you are going to tell me about...now, as well as getting to the part about the archangel now turned human?”  
“ Wait you expected this?”  
“ Wait you’re not surprised... at all?”Dean and Cas said at the same time.  
“ Yes to Dean and all I’m surprised about is how long you guys waited to get together.” Sam said with a grin.  
“ Well okay then.” said Cas who then smiled and kissed Dean on the cheek.  
“ Just don’t be all lovey-dovey around me ’kay and Dean you’re getting your own room from now on. Now about Gabriel?” That last jab from Sam made both Cas and Dean blush.  
“ OKAY.. onto Gabriel.”Dean said hastily. “so about last night...”Dean then dove into the details of the events of the night before.  
“ So Cas will be fine?” asked Sam. “ No more worrying about dying?”  
“ You’re joking right, look in the mirror, you’re a hunter every day could be your last day, there is always the worry of death.” Cas said.  
“ Wow Cas, dramatic much, yet true.” Sam replied.“ So Gabriel is human?”  
“Yes Gabriel is now human.” Cas told Sam.  
“Now you can stop drooling over him and finally ask him out.” Dean says, earning a blush from Sam.  
“Ask who out?” A slightly frazzled looking Gabriel asks.  
“Well...” Deans starts only to have Sam slap a hand over his mouth.  
“No one. EWW, DEAN DID YOU JUST LICK MY HAND? WHAT ARE YOU LIKE FIVE?” Sam yelps. Dean snickers.  
Later that day Cas was about to leave to find the brothers a job when Dean came up behind him.  
“ I’m sorry I waited so long to tell you how I feel, but everyone we care about ends up dead, and as you saw I can’t have you die it would destroy me.” Dean told Cas as the tears started to fall from his eyes.  
“I know Dean, I didn’t tell you because I was scared: I’m new to all this and I didn’t know how to tell you that, the truth is I love you and I couldn’t bare to see you die either.” With tears in his eyes Dean said,  
“ I feel like such a cry-baby.”  
“ No Dean, you are no cry-baby you are the bravest man I know.”  
“ I love you Cas.”  
“ I love you more than you know Dean.” Just before Cas left he pulled Dean in for a kiss as strong as their love for eachother.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... I like to write anything, but don't get many Ideas so if you have any please tell me so that I can write. Supernatural related. Thanks!


End file.
